Little Witch
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Enzo takes to fatherhood immediately; but for Bonnie, it takes a little time, and a little magic, to connect with the idea of being a mother.


**Title:** Little Witch  
 **Author:** snarkysweetness  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Bonnie x Enzo with Clementine Bennett-St. John  
 **Summary:** Enzo takes to fatherhood immediately; but for Bonnie, it takes a little time, and a little magic, to connect with the idea of being a mother.  
 **Warnings:** Might be too much cute.  
 **Disclaimer:** If I owned canon we wouldn't need fanfic.  
 **Author's Notes:** Bonnie not finding a way to bring Enzo back is fake as hell, Julie Plec.

"Just like that, Clem," Enzo encouraged as he did his best to let her strum the guitar on her own. He smiled proudly when the sound that emerged sounded like a note instead of screeching and stopped hovering his hand over hers. "There you go, you've got this my little witch."

His eyes left the young girl briefly and their eyes met and Bonnie couldn't help but smile. She never thought she would be loved the way he loved her and every time he looked at her she was reminded of just how much.

"How is this, Lorenzo?" Clementine asked meekly. It was a big step from when she'd only referred to him as 'Mr. St. John'. Maybe someday she'd shorten it to just 'Enzo' and if Enzo had his way 'dad'.

When they'd taken in the young, orphaned witch Bonnie had never imagined Enzo would take to fatherhood immediately. Sure, she always knew he had it in him but from the moment she'd appeared at the Salvatore Boarding School quiet, terrified, and unable to control her power he'd been taken to her so it hadn't taken much convincing for Bonnie to agree to adopt her; she didn't have it in her to break his heart or to leave her alone at the school during the holidays.

Raising another Bennett witch, even if not by blood, seemed to be the least Bonnie could do.

Though, while she couldn't admit it aloud she hadn't taken to this parenting thing the way Enzo had. He was a natural, jumping in with both feet, and sometimes forgetting she hadn't been theirs from day one.

It wasn't that Bonnie didn't love Clem, she did, and she would do anything to keep her safe but she still didn't feel like a mother and maybe she never would. Did that make her a monster?

"You're a natural, love," Enzo said with a smile, ruffling Clem's hair before standing and leaving her alone with the guitar.

"And here I thought that was our thing," Bonnie teased, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Sorry love, but you're not my only girl anymore," he teased, pressing his lips to hers.

Bonnie smirked and ran her fingers through his hair. "I guess I just have to get used to sharing, then."

"Don't worry," he whispered, leaning into her ear. "You're still my number one witch."

A blush crept up to her cheeks and she shook her head, wondering how his cheesy lines still worked on her after all these years.

"Considering I brought you back to life, I'd better be."

She hadn't even realized they'd started slow-dancing until he dipped her and gave her a lingering kiss. "I thought the field of lavender was a nice touch," he whispered, pulling her back against his chest. "Maybe when the little witch has more control of her powers we can take her there and renew a vow or two."

"You're too much."

"And that's why you love me."

"Mo…uh Bonnie?"

Bonnie released Enzo and glanced down at Clem with a small smile. "Yes?"

"I want to show you something," she said shyly, glancing at Enzo who gave her an encouraging nod.

Bonnie glanced between the two, doing her best not to smile too much, and moved to her knees to be at eye-level with their little witch. "Then I want to see it," she said honestly.

Clem gave Enzo another look before closing her eyes and holding out her empty hands. A few seconds passed as Clem shaking hands became even and a moment later a bright, white ball of light appeared above her palms. She balanced it there for a moment before opening her eyes in surprise, sure she'd have messed up, and smiled before letting the ball float up a few feet where it then exploded into a hundred smaller, fairy looking lights, illuminating the room.

Bonnie watched, enchanted as the lights danced around before returning to a ball in her palm which she extinguished all on her own. No intense power surges, nothing being lit on fire; their girl had done magic with complete control of it.

Something stronger than pride filled Bonnie's chest as tears flooded her eyes. She reached out and pulled Clementine into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you," Bonnie whispered fiercely, wondering if this was how her gran felt watching over her. She pulled away and touched her cheek with a smile. "You're going to do amazing things, Clem; the last of the Bennett witches."

Clem's smile reached her eyes for the first time since Bonnie had known her and she hugged Bonnie again, all on her own, taking Bonnie by surprise. She wasn't used to this; Clem was so guarded with everyone but Enzo and even with him she kept a wall up. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Clementine," Bonnie whispered in shock.

Their little witch pulled away and turned to throw herself at Enzo who lifted her up and kissed her cheek before letting her run off to practice his guitar again.

Bonnie didn't notice Enzo help her to her feet. Her eyes remained glued to their daughter while she did her best to strum the few notes Enzo had taught her. Their…Bonnie held their joined hands over her heart and fought back tears.

So, this was what being a mother felt like?

It was about damn time.


End file.
